Maybe The Begining Of Nothing
by Pastenaga
Summary: Sena obliga a su hermano mayor Akagi a que juegue uno de sus juegos yaoi, éste se ve rendido a la petición de su hermana...y jamás pensó en las repercusiones que esto llegaría a tener. BL/Akagi x Kyousuke


_**Hey hola ~antes que nada esto es KYOUSUKE x AKAGI, fantasias de una simple fujoshi, que apoya totalmente a Sena! (?)  
**_

_** Y bueno esta es una idea que se me ocurrió hace ya algún tiempo, y acabo de dignarme a terminarla...igual no es muy largo, ¡pero realmente quería escribir esto! Pensé que a Akagi le podía pasar algo parecido como a Kyosuke con Kirino, quizás no lo hise muy elaborado, pero es sólo una idea de 'cómo pudo haber empezado', sin más, espero que no haya quedado tan horrendo P: ~**_

_****__**Esto es ligeramente Boys Love**_ y Ore No Imouto Konna Ni Kawaii Wake Ga Nai no me pertenece, obviamente. 

* * *

"**¡Me-re-uso!", **fueron las palabras en negación dichas e la habitación de la chica que permanecía sentada frente a su hermano mayor con una, a punto, cristalina mirada, donde podías ver cómo sus ilusiones eran hechas pedazos por éstas palabras. "¡No lo puedo jugar, soy un hombre!" al chico no le cabía en la cabeza cómo a su hermana se le había ocurrido tal cosa, ni siquiera cómo es que se le había ocurrido pensarlo siquiera como una posibilidad, el pedirle que jugara uno de sus tantos juegos homosexuales.

"P-Pero onii-chan" ¿realmente creyó que el chico aceptaría sólo porque si? Aún así parecía querer hacer el intento y no darse por vencida en ello. Y ¿cuál era el propósito de esto?... quizás sentía algo parecido a un vacío por no poder hablar de esto con alguien más... su hermano era su primera opción ya que sabía sus extraños gustos, e incluso podría llamársele obsesión, y más que nada la confianza por ser su familia. Aunque lograse que él lo jugara definitivamente no podría hablar de ello como si lo hiciera con otra chica a la que le gustase el yaoi; quizás eso no lo tenía contemplado.

"No Sena, ¿no crees que ya hago suficiente comprándotelos?" estaba claramente molesto, o ofendido, ó quizás ambas. Pero por un momento ambas emociones desaparecieron, vio cómo su pequeña hermana ponía su cabeza baja con sus ilusiones rotas a punto de salir por sus ojos. Lo consideró por un segundo. Pero ¿qué cosa?, seguramente…no, más bien _definitivamente __**no quería **_jugarlo, ni siquiera ver algo tan... asqueroso como era todo lo relativo a los gays.

Pero aún, aún había algo. Sentía que no podía dejar así a su hermana… _¡Pero qué va!_ No iba a hacerlo así le amenazaran con una pistola; sólo quedaba consolar lo que acababa de destruir, o pensar en una solución.

"eh- ...Sena" La observó por unos instantes sin poder ver su rostro, sólo cómo sus hombros entre-temblaban... sin embargo, algo andaba mal. No parecía que estuviera a punto de soltar lágrimas, ni a punto de gritar... Pronto Akagi sintió como ésa aura maligna rodeaba a la chica, una sensación tan no-creíble que le hizo congelarse por unos instantes, sin poder decir ni una sola palabra más.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado enfrente de su computadora, enviándole una terrible y tan pesada mirada al monitor. Una pequeña barra que estaba a punto de llegar al otro extremo y terminar lo que estaba cargando "No puedo creer que realmente estoy haciendo esto". Había sido derrotado; no podía creer lo fácil que era para su hermana el manipularle, y ahora se encontraba a punto de iniciar la mayor pesadilla de toda su vida, no era que odiara a los gays.., ¡pero no significa que le gustara verlos!, es más, simplemente no quería tener algo que ver con ellos. En su vida se imaginó que tendría que estar a punto de jugar algo así. ¿Por qué a su hermana tenía que gustarle el yaoi? ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más _'normal' _y jugar juegos porno-hetero? Así lo que tendría que estar jugando en este momento no sería algo homosexual, sino al menos simplemente porno.

Suspiró pesadamente al notar que la barrita se encontraba en 100%, con molestia y realmente sin ganas, dirigió su mano hacia el mouse y lo movió hasta dar clic al corazón que tenía en medio la palabra "start"… Esto iba a ser terrible.

Fue así como toda la pesadilla comenzó. En la pantalla comenzaba el relato de la novela, algo realmente simple, un primer día de escuela en una preparatoria, un chico cruza su mirada con otro, que es prácticamente una chica a primera vista, con casi todos los rasgos de una, piel tersa, ojos grandes y cabello rubio. _"–Y en ése primer día de escuela, a la primer persona en la que mis ojos se posaron fue en aquél lindo chico-". ¡BAM! _El chico golpeo fuertemente ambas palmas de sus manos en el escritorio del computador, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento bruscamente. **"¡¿Qué clase de mierda es esto?"**

El chico castaño se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, dejó salir un leve suspiro y giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana. La escuela era el único lugar ahora en el que podía estar alejado de todas esas cosas homosexuales, y también era el único momento para tratar de olvidarse de ello. Esperaba con ansias acabarlo de una vez, aunque no llevaba ni una semana de haberlo empezado, y tampoco es que lo estuviera haciendo por gusto como para jugarlo todos los días, aunque la presión de Sena a veces influía…mucho en ello. Estaba perdido observando las nubes, y uno que otro pájaro que pasaba, no tenía nada que hacer, estaba aburrido y era la hora del descanso, Kyousuke habría de estar ocupado con su _amiguita_ Manami. "_Que aburrido…"_

Las clases volvieron a comenzar, con alivio pensó que ahora sólo quedaban la mitad de las clases para… ¿Para qué realmente? ¿Para tener que regresar a su casa y seguir jugando como esclavo tan repugnante cosa?, parecía que sus días no podían ser peores. Fue cuando en medio de la clase, un chico pidió permiso para ir al baño, salió del salón a los pocos instantes de que el maestro diera permiso. Unos cuantos momentos después, otro chico levantó la mano, pidiendo de igual manera permiso para salir e ir al baño, y el permiso de nuevo fue accedido, y Akagi no le dio mucha importancia, perdiéndose de nuevo al mirar por la ventana las nubes y las copas de los árboles. La verdad no estaba consciente del tiempo, pero definitivamente había pasado un buen rato cuando ambos chicos llegaron al salón al mismo tiempo, corriendo la puerta un tanto ruidosamente, captando las miradas de algunos de los alumnos, incluyendo al castaño; ambos estaban algo jadeantes, uno de ellos venía acomodándose la camiseta como para darse aire, y el otro estaba metiendo su camiseta dentro de su pantalón y acomodándose el cierre de éste; ambos pidiendo permiso para ingresar al salón. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina y una cara, casi se podría decir, horrorizada fue la que tuvo en esos momentos. _"¡No puede ser!"_ Fue lo que pensaba para sí mismo algo frenético dentro de su propia cabeza. Los chicos entraron al salón, y éste no quiso ni voltearlos a verles, quizás por vergüenza acerca de que supuestamente 'sabía lo que habían estado haciendo en el baño', o al menos era la primer idea que se le había cruzado por la mente dado a los factores (podría decírseles). _"Calma…calma, ellos-..ellos pudieron… pudieron simplemente haber venido corriendo hasta el salón y-y ¡es por eso que venían en tal estado!.."_ Parecía querer consolarse con sus propios este incidente no fue lo único que le sucedió desde entonces, parecía estarse volviendo algo paranoico en cuanto a todo este tema de…los gays. _Al parece jugar ese juego estaba teniendo sus repercusiones._

Era el fin de otro día de clases, Akagi y Kyousuke estaban cambiando sus zapatos para poder por fin dirigirse a sus casas.

"Vamos Akagi…" presionaba el chico de cabello entre azulado y negro, para que se diera prisa el otro.

"Calla, no me apresures", realmente se tomaba su tiempo, no era que tuviera ganas de llegar a su casa. Justo en ese momento dos alumnos pasaron a lado de ellos corriendo, empujando a Kyousuke por la espalda obligándole a tener que caer y chocar contra el pecho de su amigo. Habían quedado en una posición realmente incómoda, Kyousuke ni siquiera tenía las plantas de sus pies situadas en el suelo, haciendo que su peso recayera en el otro, mientras el brazo derecho de Akagi lo sostenía pasando por debajo del brazo izquierdo de Kyousuke (que estaba sosteniéndose de su hombro, debido a que fue lo primero de donde se puso sostener), y colocando su mano en su espalda. El castaño se encontraba recargado ligeramente en los casilleros a sus espaldas debido al desbalance cuando su amigo chocó contra sí.

"¡hey, ten más cuidado!", le gritó Akagi al que había empujado a su amigo al pasar corriendo, éste sólo volteo ligeramente alzando un brazo echando al aire una disculpa, mientras se seguía alejando corriendo con su compañero.

De un instante al otro, se dio cuenta en la posición en l que se encontraban, lo recapacitó en un segundo y su primer pensamiento fue algo como _"¿Qué clase de escena de manga yaoi es esta?"_. Parecía que apenas comenzaba a percatarse de que ese juego le estaba lavando el cerebro, ya no podía ver ni siquiera a dos chicos hablando en un pasillo porque lo primero que se le venía a la mente era algo yaoi (aunque cabe decir que no era por mero gusto, si no por la misma paranoia). Volvió su mirada baja para ver a su amigo aún permaneciendo en su agarre y fue cuando todo se volvió como en cámara lenta, al momento en el que el chico de cabello negro-azulado levantaba su mirada hacia él cuidadosamente, para luego tratar de re-incorporarse al suelo. (A los ojos de Akagi), vio cierta inocencia en los ojos del otro al mirarle, con algo de vergüenza diría él, y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, esto le hizo tener que pasar un trago de saliva, al mismo tiempo que su palpitar se alteró un poco por un segundo. Se necesitó sólo un parpadeo para despertarle. Cuando dejó de alucinar, vio como el chico tenía la común expresión de siempre (como si tuviera tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía ni ordenarlas el mismo).

"… ¿qué pasa Akagi?" preguntó confundido al ver como el otro se había quedado medio-tiezo.

Tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes de responder "No- no es nada, mejor que nos vayamos yendo ya".

Ya eran casi dos semanas y media desde que comenzó a jugarlo, ¿cuándo acabaría? [Para el punto del juego en el que iba, los dos chicos principales ya habían establecido cierta relación, recientemente una chica había sido incorporada al juego, ella era algo así como una amiga de la infancia de uno de los chicos, tan pronto había hecho su aparición habían comenzado a ocurrir ciertas tensiones entre la pareja, hasta que por fin el chico le confesó al chico rubio que su amiga había estado enamorada de él hace tiempo y que llegaron a tener ciertas aventuras. _"-No te preocupes Yuusuke, tu eres a quien amo ahora, y el único que está en mi mente-" _en la escena se encontraba el chico cogiendo la mano del rubio y colocándola cerca de sus labios, y éste sonriendo aliviadamente perdido en las palabras de su pareja]. _"Ugh-, demasiado romántico"_ pensaba el castaño, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

[La pantalla se volvió oscura, indicando el cambio hacia otro día, comenzando con una escena mostrando al niño rubio _"-¿Me pregunto dónde estará Gil? Quizás esté por el patio trasero-"._ El chico llegaba hasta ahí buscando su pareja. La pantalla volvió a oscurecer, claros sonidos de alguien en pleno_ clímax_ se escucharon]. Ciertamente tomó desprevenido a Akagi…y le tomó menos de un segundo para comenzar a sospechar que...

[Temiendo lo peor que sentía que podía pasarle, el chico rubio presenció tal escena entre su pareja y la chica que había sido su supuesta amiga de la infancia, y había salido corriendo de ahí].

Mientras pasó toda esta escena en el juego, fue inevitable para Akagi ir frunciendo su ceño gradualmente, incluso fue adoptando una posición (como si realmente le interesara lo que estaba pasando en el juego y por lo que pasaría después) algo más inclinado hacia el frente y con los ojos bien enfocados en la pantalla como mirándola minuciosamente, a comparación de antes, en que muy a penas y se detenía a leer y antes de terminar ya estaba dando clic al siguiente diálogo.

Se dio cuenta del cambio en sí mismo, intentó 'corregirlo' y volver a la posición en que se encontraba antes, recargándose de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla, girando la mirada para no mirar la pantalla, se quedó mirando a la nada _"No puede ser… que esto realmente…" _le estuviera haciendo interesarse. Estaba siendo envuelto por la historia de la novela. Frunció el ceño nuevamente, dándole una última mirada a la pantalla, y luego apagando el computador. Era suficiente por un día.

Al día siguiente ahí estaba él, siendo acariciado por la agradable brisa en el borde de la azotea de la escuela, recargado sobre el barandal. Comenzó a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar en el juego, lo había tomado con demasiada meditación, y en sus pensamientos la empatía había comenzado a hacer su efecto. _"… después de todo, siguen siendo personas, siguen…teniendo sentimientos y todo eso" _sus propios pensamientos le molestaban en el sentido en el que sonaba como si ahora estuviera de lado de los gays, pero más bien simplemente parecía tener ahora otro punto de vista diferente al que tenía acerca de estas personas. "tsch, de seguro esto era parte de su plan…es culpa de Sena" dijo murmurando a pesar de que no había nadie más en la azotea.

Unos pocos días después continuó con el juego, le faltaba poco para terminarlo desde la última vez que lo había jugado. En la pantalla iban pasando los créditos.

"Vaya…parece que llegué al final malo" la libertad y el alivio que sentía al terminarse el juego no podía describirlas. Alzó ambos brazos colocándolos en su nuca y echándose hacia atrás para recargarse en el respaldo, clavó su mirada en el techo…no importaba que lo hubiera terminado ya, después de jugarlo parecía que algo en él ya había cambiado, y no estaba muy seguro de estar cómodo con ello.

El día en que Akagi regresó el juego a su hermana le juró que ni por su vida volvería a jugaría otro juego como ese, por supuesto tuvo que soportar berrinches de la chica, pero era definitivo, **no**** lo volvería a hacer. **De cualquier manera, ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que había terminado con ello. Justo en estos momentos se encontraba en práctica de deportes, su mente había estado divagando en el vacío prácticamente todo el día, y lo que pasaba por su cabeza quizás ni él mismo lo sabía.

"…_gi!"_ ..parecía escuchar una voz muy distante. _"¡Cuidado Akagi!"._ Al siguiente segundo, se encontraba arrodillado, tratando de sostener su hombro, más sin embargo ni siquiera podía ponerle un dedo encima, porque sentía un dolor punzante.

"ugh- mierda" Alzó su mirada, encontrándose con su amigo de cabello negro-azulado corriendo hacia él, y algunas otras miradas de sus demás compañeros mirándole fijamente.

No mucho después, se encontraba en una camilla en la enfermería de la escuela, su hombro estaba vendado, dando un par de vueltas por su torso, y extendiéndose hasta la mitad de su antebrazo. Kyousuke permanecía de pie a un lado de la camilla, algo impaciente…o quizás con algo de nervios, no podía decir muy bien; y justo enfrente, al pie de la camilla, el doctor encargado de la enfermería.

"No puedo imaginarme…con qué fuerza iba el balón que te golpeó para haberte hecho tal daño" decía el doctor sinceramente, con una sonrisa que expresaba su duda. Con estas palabras, fue como si hubieran dejado caer una pesa sobre la espalda de Kyousuke, parecía estar algo nervioso por la gravedad que pudiera tener el golpe del balón, que él mismo pateó, en el hombro de su amigo. Akagi volteó a mirar a su amigo…con cara de _'¿enserio...?',_ el chico de cabello negro-azulado, sentía la pesada mirada del castaño sobre él, pronto sintió una pequeña gota de sudor correr por su mejilla, y finalmente giró su cabeza para enfrentar al rostro del castaño:

"¡Fue tu culpa por estar tan distraído!" no quería admitir toda la culpa, pero de todas maneras se notaba su arrepentimiento, de que en verdad no esperaba, ni tenía la intención de que, para empezar, llegara a golpearlo, ni se imaginaba que el golpe sería tan fuerte.

"Descuida, no hay daños mayores, sólo inténtalo mantener lo más inmóvil que puedas dentro de los siguientes tres días, para ese tiempo tu hombro ya debe de encontrarse mejor y casi sin dolor. Ten mucho cuidado".

"…" Kyousuke suspiró pesadamente, llevando una mano a su cuello, frotando su nuca suavemente, girando un poco de nuevo, para poder estar de frente a Akagi. Desvió su mirada un poco sin encontrar directamente los ojos del otro. "Escucha, lo siento…no fue mi intención". _~tumb._ De nuevo esa molesta sensación como si sus órganos se enrollaran unos con otros en su estómago, justo en el momento en el que su amigo dijo esas palabras. Esta vez, parecía no estar alucinando nada, el chico tenía una expresión realmente adorable justo en esos momentos, algo avergonzado pero como queriendo lucir aún una apariencia de seguridad; incluso se encontraba algo sonrojado, seguramente debido al mismo avergonzamiento. Un pensamiento comenzaba a originarse en su cabeza…

"Descuida" fue lo única palabra que pudo formular por estar aún algo embobado con la sensación en su estómago, y ahora cercas de su pecho…

"Estaré fuera unos minutos, voy a dejarte para que puedas cambiar tu ropa" dijo el doctor dirigiéndose al castaño, y dejando la enfermería posteriormente.

"¿¡Eh?" exclamó, dirigiendo su vista hacia sí mismo, dándose cuenta que aún tenía el uniforme deportivo puesto. "Había olvidado que tengo que cambiarme el uniforme. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cambiarme de ropa si muy a penas puedo mover mi brazo derecho?" dijo en tono de queja.

"…te ayudaré pues"

"….. ¿Qué?" preguntó, volteando a verle con algo de conmoción.

"¡tengo que tomar al menos algo de responsabilidad por esto ¿no? Y si es algo en lo que puedo ayudarte, pues tampoco me molesta hacerlo" respondió el chico, como si el otro se hubiera estado quejando de que le ofreciera su ayuda; pero no fue para nada eso.

"Está bien, está bien. No te alteres" deshizo el contacto visual para enfocarse en algún sitio de la sábana de la camilla, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño _"¿qué es lo que me está pasando?" _

Sin decir mucho más ambos se dirigieron hasta los casilleros, donde se encontraba en uniforme de Akagi; el castaño no sabía que esperar, o si debía de estar esperando que pasara algo, ¿por qué tendría que suceder algo de todas maneras?, su cabeza era un completo desastre, así que hacia su mayor esfuerzo para ignorarse a sí mismo. Llegaron hasta el cuarto donde se encontraban los casilleros, si bien no podía mover uno de sus brazos, de todas maneras él podía ponerse los pantalones perfectamente con una sola mano, así que en esto no tuvo que pedir la ayuda de su amigo, no… eso probablemente solo hubiera hecho las cosas peor. Pero ahora tenía que deshacerse de su camiseta, pero con unas buenas maniobras el peli-negro-azulado logró quitársela, no sin antes lastimar un poco el hombro de su amigo, a pesar de que lo hizo con el mayor cuidado que pudo, pero ahora ponerle la camisa del uniforme a su amigo sería más fácil, ya que era de botones. Deslizó las mangas de la camisa dentro de los brazos del castaño, comenzando a abrochar los botones. No es que la distancia entre ellos fuera más cercas de lo usual, pero por alguna razón así era como se sentía, y hacía que su estómago comenzara a hormiguear, y constantemente se perdía en los movimientos de su amigo al estar abotonando su camisa, lo miraba tan concentradamente sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, sentía como si ahora todos sus pensamientos se estuvieran estancando en su estómago…, pero estaba seguro que no podían ser nervios, ¿nervios de qué?, pronto comenzó a sentir algo de frío recorrer su espalda, pero al mismo tiempo que sentía algo de calor acumularse en su rostro, no sabía que sentía, era una sensación algo… incomoda, quizás aquél golpe igual le había echado a perder algo más que sólo su hombro. Quizás estaba exagerando ahora, pero tal vez de pasó y dañó algo cercas de su pecho, sentía como se contraía en veces de manera inusual, y con una sensación extraña.

No apartó su mirada hasta que el chico terminó de abotonar su camisa, tan pronto como éste termino de hacerlo levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la cara del castaño quien rápidamente rechazó la mirada girando su cabeza un poco hacia el lado y centrando sus ojos en algo más. Su expresión pensativa, pero al mismo tiempo como si no le importara en verdad.

"Parece que habrás afectado mi sistema inmunológico también aparte de mi hombro con ese golpe, creo que tengo algo de fiebre…" sentenció el castaño sin hacer contacto visual y sin cambiar su expresión para nada.

"¡¿qué?" No tardó en alzar su voz su amigo, con un tono algo molesto, ya que parecía haber interpretado el pensativo rostro del otro chico con una expresión de molestia, y creía que seguía siendo por el golpe en su hombro. ¡Y ahora con ese comentario! Si estaba enfermo, **eso** obviamente no era culpa de él. Extendió su brazo para poder colocar su mano en la mejilla del castaño y comprobar que, de hecho, estaba algo caliente, lo que tomó desprevenido al otro chico, al momento de sentir el contacto de su mano, sus ojos se abrieron un poco en sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que giraba lentamente su mirada para encontrar la de su amigo, parecía ir en cámara lenta, cómo sus pensamientos volvían a su cabeza. _Fue en ése momento…_

"parece que si tienes algo de fiebre... ¡Pero eso **NO** es culpa mía!, ¿oíste?" parecía estarle advirtiendo que no se le ocurriera echarle la culpa, pero extrañamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna de Akagi, sólo su mirada, hasta después de unos segundos, el castaño reaccionó, tomando su mochila y su ropa comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salita del cuarto.

"Vamos, el maestro ya ha de haber llegado al salón" dijo sin más saliendo de ahí, esperando que el otro le siguiese.

"¡Hey! No te vayas así nada más, ¡espérame!" sin sobre pensar las cosas, dejó pasar la expresión de su amigo que acababa de presenciar, sin darle importancia se limitó a tratar de alcanzarlo.

Por el frente caminaba Akagi, sabiendo que su amigo venía detrás de él, su expresión encerraba confusión "_de todas formas todo es culpa tuya Kyosuke" _recitaba en su mente algo agitado, se había dado cuenta de algo de lo que quizás hubiera preferido seguir ignorante… Desaceleraba su paso al mismo tiempo que se tranquilizaba a sí mismo, se detuvo por completo dándole una ligera y pensativa mirada al suelo. Tranquilamente giró ligeramente, observando cómo apenas le alcanzaba su amigo.

"_Porque estoy seguro de que si no hubiera sido por ése golpe...no me hubiera dado cuenta…" _


End file.
